


Insatiable

by Accal1a



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rune Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus has a theory about Alec's Stamina rune, and Alec is happy to try it...although he may have got more than he bargained for.Square #10 - Sleep Deprivation/Exhaustion





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> This was going to be a fic way before this Bingo, but I only had vague notes I had from a vague conversation with my friend. When I got the prompt, I knew that I could write this and do it justice. I hope you like your gift!

“Can we try something new this evening?” Magnus asked.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I've got a theory that I want to try out.”

Alec looked at his boyfriend, wondering where he was going with the statement.

“I know we haven't used your runes in bed before...”

Alec licked his lips in anticipation, already liking the sound of this. He could think of many different ways that they could be used, and he briefly wondered whether he would ever be able to activate them again without thinking these dirty thoughts. How did Magnus manage to make him half-way hard just from an off the cuff statement? It was clearly a gift his boyfriend had.

“Which ones?” Alec asked, his mouth quirking up at the side.

Magnus leant in for a chaste kiss, and somehow Alec knew that that was going to be the complete opposite to what he was going to be getting in the next little while. He reached for Alec's stele and handed it over to him.

“Stamina.”

~~~

It started off normally.

Their bodies fit together so perfectly, with hands and teeth and open mouths exploring each other's bodies, moans and groans and gasps of passion echoed in the room. They knew each other so well at this point that they knew what each other liked, knew what could make the other lose themselves to the feelings that they were eliciting.

When Magnus emptied himself into Alec, he took Alec in hand so that he could stroke him into an orgasm at the same time. After he had similarly come, Alec enjoyed the heat of Magnus across his back as he felt his cock soften inside him.

Magnus pulled away and Alec bemoaned the loss of contact, until Magnus gently pushed him so that he could lie down on the bed with him, Magnus being the big spoon. 

Before Alec had been hugged, the stain of his seed on his chest had gone. He didn't know any different, but he thought that not having a warlock boyfriend would be _messy_. He was amused by that thought.

Once the heady feeling of orgasm had returned Alec's sanity to him, it was to realise that he was still turned on, still wanting Magnus, still hard.

Magnus smiled into his partner's shoulder. His hypothesis had been right.

When Magnus felt able to move, he turned Alec so that he was lying on his back and snuggled into his shoulder. 

Alec immediately moved his arm so that Magnus could fit in a position that they often used for cuddling.

Magnus threw one leg over both of Alec's and tickled his fingertips down Alec's chest towards his crotch.

“Looks like _someone's_ still in need.” 

Magnus took Alec in hand and stroked once, twice, kissing Alec's neck as he did so, like he knew drove his boyfriend crazy. He was rewarded with a shudder.

Alec loved everything that him and Magnus did in bed, but he somehow loved hand jobs best. He thought it might be because it was the first sexual thing they did together and therefore it was special. Having someone's hand on you and bringing you to heady heights was something he didn't think he would ever get used to.

After only a few minutes, Alec felt himself start to climb to another peak and he tipped his head back and came all over his stomach, Magnus stroking him through it.

When Alec's head cleared, he lifted his head to look down his body and at his dick, which was still very much interested in the proceedings.

“What?” He breathed out.

“Stamina, Alexander,” Magnus said, moving his hand back towards his boyfriend's arousal, “but I can help with that.”

“ _God_ , Magnus!” Alec said, closing his eyes, but quickly opened them again, having them closed was heightening the situation and he couldn't cope with that right now.

“That's it, Alexander. You just enjoy yourself.” Magnus said kindly, continuing to stroke his partner. This must be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, his partner really giving himself over to the pleasure, thinking of nothing else but his desire to come.

Alec arched off the bed as much as he could with Magnus' leg across both of his. “Fuck!”

Nothing came out of Alec's dick this time, it just quivered with need, as if it were still attempting to expel some fluid. There was nothing left though, so Alec just made a soft moaning noise and thrust his dick up into Magnus' hand as if he just couldn't help it.

Magnus let Alec come down from his high, then teasingly ran a finger up Alec's member, which was still as hard as it had been when they'd started the evening.

Alec moaned, writhing at the touch.

“Stamina, indeed.” Magnus said, laughing slightly.

Alec didn't know what to say. If he'd known the rune could do this he would have used it sooner, or not agreed to it at all. He wasn't sure which at this precise moment.

Magnus slid down the bed, kissing down Alec's body as he did so. He spent an inordinate amount of time on his nipples, lapping them until they became firm nubs and then twisting them and biting them softly. It was something that he knew drove Alec crazy, so he loved doing it for him. This time was no exception.

With everything heightened and several orgasms under his belt, Alec was surprised to find that he might orgasm just from having his nipples played with. It wasn't something that had happened before, but everything seemed to be on the table this evening, so it wouldn't surprise him if he did.

When Magnus felt Alec buck up into him just from that alone, he thought he'd try to get Alec to come without touching his dick. After all, this evening seemed to be for experiments.

Despite a valiant effort, Magnus didn't manage it and it was only when Alec was begging to come that Magnus took pity on him and took him in hand. 

Alec only needed one stroke to orgasm, so Magnus filed that away for future reference, maybe if Alec wasn't so overstimulated they might have managed it.

Magnus continued kissing down Alec's body, taking him into his mouth and sucking once, hard before he went to work on the cock that he knew so well. He knew all of Alec's tells and wants, employing them all so that he could get his partner to orgasm as quickly as possible.

This whole evening had been an exercise in working out what made Alec tick, so he wondered what he could do to change things up a bit.

This time, Magnus kitten licked all over Alec's arousal, not giving him any proper stimulation, just teasing the soft flesh that was still quivering with need.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec gasped, “Fuck – Mag – ah – nus. Please, please, please.”

“Shhh, I've got you.” Magnus said, swallowing Alec whole and pinning his hips to the bed with his hands as he did so, not allowing Alec movement to thrust.

Magnus blew Alec quickly, with less finesse than he would normally employ. When Alec came again, the movement of his penis still echoing the movement it would have made if he'd been releasing properly, Magnus kept him in his mouth. He continued his ministrations until Alec came again.

He pulled off him and moved up the bed again to kiss his partner, smothering the needy whimpers his boyfriend was making. 

When he pulled away, Alec spoke, more clearly than he had been.

“Oh God, Magnus. I can't. I _can't_. I can't come again.”

Magnus looked down at Alec's still rock hard dick and then up into the eyes of his boyfriend.

“I think your body has other ideas.” Magnus replied, moving back down to his position further down the bed.

“ _Fuck_.” Alec said emphatically as he felt the hot, wet heat of Magnus' mouth surround his cock again. 

He was tired and so high on endorphins he could hardly think straight, but the feeling was still phenomenal. He fisted one hand in his hair and tugged at the top of his head, trying to deal with the feelings surrounding him, as if that slight pain would bring him back to himself, but that just heightened the sensations. As his hips bucked up into Magnus' mouth for the umpteenth time that evening, he found himself hoping that this was it, that this was the end, even as he wished that this would never stop.

Coming down from his orgasm and finding out that his body was still interested, that he was going to have another one soon was both the best and the worst thing he had ever felt.

“Raziel, fuck!” Alec said, enjoying the slide of Magnus' body up his own, even as he wished his body wasn't betraying him.

“Having fun there, Alexander?” Magnus smirked.

Alec, through a haze of lust, managed to glare at Magnus. “This was a bad idea.”

Magnus stroked his hand down Alec's chest until he had his length in his hand again.

Alec thrust up into the contact without conscious thought.

“I don't think you really believe that, do you?”

"Yes? No? I don't know!" Alec said, genuinely having no idea. He loved everything that was happening to him, even as he hated it too. It was glorious.

Alec writhed as Magnus stroked him, _again_. He could hear the whimpers that were falling from his lips but he couldn't help it. This was such sweet torture.

He could feel his body building to yet another release, yet another dry orgasm which he couldn't stop. He cursed the fact that he was a Shadowhunter, that he had been given these runes, that it was being used so expertly against him. He couldn't believe that Magnus had come up with this idea...except of _course_ he could, the devious, sexy bastard.

Magnus ran fingertips around the head of Alec's head and he let out a sob, it was too much. He couldn't do this again. His own body was betraying him in the worst and best way possible.

“God! This – ah – _Magnus_!”

Magnus slid down the bed again, licking the tip of his tongue around the head of Alec's cock and then leaning back so he could blow on it, turning it icy cold.

Alec thrust up into the air, clearly so lost in lust that he couldn't do much else.

“Magnus, Magnus _please_.”

Alec no longer knew what he was begging for. Was he begging for it to stop, or was he begging to come again? Maybe it was both. Except how could it be both?

Magnus could see Alec's stamina rune start to glow slightly, so he knew it was all almost over, and he wanted to give Alec a killer finale. 

He lifted Alec's ankles off the bed and pushed them backwards. Alec took the hint and bent his legs, his feet on the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers and a pillow appeared in his hand. Alec was happy to thrust his hips high enough that Magnus could slide it underneath him, giving him unfettered access.

Magnus worked Alec open slowly, the lube he'd conjured sitting next to him so that he could use more if needed. He loved the breathy moans that Alec always made when he did this for him, but it was somehow so much better right now. When he was able to add a second finger, he started to scissor Alec open further. Alec was faintly quivering with need, his head tilted backwards, one hand still clasped in his hair, the other by his side and clutching the bed sheets. Magnus thought he looked so beautiful like that.

Alec couldn't think. His entire world had been narrowed to two thoughts. He had to come...and he couldn't come. The fact that they were distinctly opposite did not seem to make any difference. They were both true.

“Mag – ah – nus – _please_.” 

Magnus inserted a third finger, thrusting a few times before curling them and touching Alec's prostate.

Alec arched off the bed, his feet pushing his hips off the bed, which only allowed Magnus to push deeper, to thrust easier.

Magnus continued his ministrations through not one, not two, but three orgasms. When the third one ripped through Alec, who was just softly sobbing at this point, the stamina rune flashed once and then went back to it's normal black state of being.

Magnus pulled his fingers from his partner, cleaning up and snapping his fingers so that Alec was once more clothed in pyjama bottoms.

Alec was boneless. He'd felt his rune burn brightly for a second, knew that it was over, felt his penis softening, but his nerve endings were still sparking, his brain wasn't quite working yet. That had been heaven and hell all rolled up into one.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, wanting to check that he was okay. He manoeuvred his boyfriend so he could mirror their position from earlier, with Alec's head now resting on his chest.

“Mmm.” Alec said, already starting to fall asleep. He snuggled further into Magnus' side, and enjoyed the feeling of Magnus carding his hands through his hair. “Love you.”

Magnus smiled, chuckling softly.

“I love you too, Alexander. Sleep well.”


End file.
